


they're just kids

by InPrisonForSparkling



Series: Inheritance [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: :D, Because I can, Don't Judge Me, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I have big plans, I just do, I shipped him with Gradient >:3, I used your OC, LOREL LEFT KUDOS I'M DYING?!!?!???!, LOREL YOU ARE AMAZING AND ILY, Lorel you are so nice ily forever, M/M, Multi, THANK YOU FOR EVEN LOOKING AT THIS, THEY SMOOCHED, Yo Lorel look, also headcanon that ink's children collectively refer to themselves as "inklings", and guess what :D, error sure did, i also put my cherryberry ship kid in, i hc that casey wants to be an architect, i put my errorink ship kid in, i sure am writing my thoughts in the tags, i want attention ;-;, idk why i think casey's an architect, oh yeah also, raise that child, read or i'll break your kneecaps, that song that goes "look at me please" is stuck in my head, the plans may be big but they're very vague, tw murder, while lying to her, why do i keep using that threat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InPrisonForSparkling/pseuds/InPrisonForSparkling
Summary: There's a new generation in the multiverse.It's not something anyone was expecting, and no one is entirely sure how these kids will cope with the vastness - and problems - of the multiverse.When it comes down to it, kids will be kids - and then they grow up.Sometimes, though, they have to grow up far too quickly.
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship, Blueberry/Red (Undertale), CherryBerry, Errink, Error/Ink (Undertale), Errorink, Freshpaper, Geno/Reaper (Undertale), Goth/Palette Roller (Undertale), Gradient/Casey (Undertale), Grasey, Mustardberry - Relationship, OC/OC, Paperfresh, Paperjam/Fresh (Undertale), Poth - Relationship
Series: Inheritance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862998
Comments: 20
Kudos: 31
Collections: UTMV Multi-Chapter Works





	1. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PaperJam meets his brother (and Casey).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> caseyyyyyyy  
> my boyyyy  
> so basically casey and gradient met the same way as they did in TCOTI  
> but without all the crazy stuff in TCOTI which read it if you haven't btw

PaperJam didn't like being alone.

He'd got it from both of his parents. Dad was very open about his fear of emptiness and loneliness, but even though he would never admit it, Mom- _Error_ , PaperJam (known more commonly as PJ) scolded himself. _Error's not your "mom". He doesn't love you._ Although he would never admit it, Error didn't like being by himself too much.

PJ _hated_ being alone. And yet, here he was. Trapped in the anti-void.

Then he heard a noise. Not a noise, a _voice_ , laughing raucously. He turned around, expecting to see Error ready to rip his soul out, but-

It wasn't Error. It was a boy, no, _two_ boys, both about PJ's age - one a human, the other a skeleton who looked oddly similar to PJ.

He ran up to the boys. "Hey!" he shouted. The skeleton turned his head to PJ, blinking. "Hi," PJ said, panting. "Sorry. Uh, this is probably weird. But hi. I'm, uh, PaperJam. Everyone calls me PJ. Um, I'm kinda stuck? In this white void?"

The skeleton blinked again. "Oh! Sorry, I'm Gradient," he apologized, adjusting his glasses and holding out a hand to PJ. PJ shook it.

"Casey," the human introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you two." PJ smiled. "Sorry for running over like that. It's just, you know, I thought you might have a way out of here..."

"Oh, it's fine," Gradient assured him.

"The more the merrier!" Casey grinned.

"We do actually have a way out of here. " Gradient adjusted his glasses again.

PJ sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

There was a noise behind them. A confused little "uh".

PJ and Gradient knew that voice. It belonged to the Destroyer of Worlds.

Then another voice chimed in. "Who are these people?" Whoever it was sounded like a girl about their age. PJ and Gradient turned around, expecting to find some poor girl about to be slaughtered-

But instead they saw Error looking right at them, almost seeming scared at the sight of them. And a girl standing at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casey by Onlyplatonicirl (who is amazing, read TCOTI)  
> mysterious girl (you'll find out who she is next chapter) by me


	2. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious girl's identity is revealed, and she gets a rather unpleasant surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my girllllll  
> i don't know why but [mysterious girl] is one of my favorite OCs. and yes, i did just censor her name. it's in the tags though. you can figure out her name from the tags.

Error didn't say anything for a moment. The girl tugged on his sleeve.

"Mom, who are they?" she asked.

He took a deep, shuddering breath. "I don't know the human. But the others... they're your brothers, Photoshop."

The girl - Photoshop - jumped a little in surprise. "B-brothers...? Mom, you told me I didn't _have_ any family other than you."

PJ and Gradient didn't really feel like this was the time to interfere. Obviously. But... this girl was their _sister_? 

"I... I told you that because..." Error's hand balled up into fists. "Because they HATE ME! Every part of your family _hates me_! And you wanna know why, Photoshop?"

All Gradient could think was that Photoshop looked so damn _scared_. She... hadn't seen Error like this before, had she?

"Because I'm a damn _murderer_!" Error continued, shouting. "I've killed more people than you've ever _seen in your life_. So. That's why I- why I never t-told you about them." He'd started crying now. 

"M-Mom? This... this is some sort of p-prank, right?" Photoshop asked shakily.

Error couldn't meet her eyes.

She took a step backwards, then another, until she started running off towards her brothers. 

Error looked as if he was about to go after her, then changed his mind. He walked off, but kept glancing back until he couldn't see the group of children anymore.

Photoshop just stood there in shock. PJ understood how she felt - he'd had a similar experience with Ink, when he found out that his dad didn't even have a soul. He'd felt betrayed, sad - and most of all, afraid. He put a hand on her shoulder and smiled slightly. 

"Hey," he called softly. "It's okay. I know it seems bad, but I promise, it'll be okay."

She hugged him suddenly, gently sobbing into his shoulder.

"I know, I know... shh," PJ comforted her. Gradient hesitantly came over to hug her as well.

Casey wasn't sure what to do. He definitely wasn't meant to be here at the moment. Heck, Gradient hadn't even told him that he had family apart from Ink and Error. 

"S-sorry... I just..." Photoshop sniffled, breaking apart from her brother's embrace.

"You don't need to apologize. I understand." PJ smiled, a little sadly.

"Ow!" someone exclaimed as something thumped on the ground. "Goth, where are you- oh, you're alright! Thank goodness."

" _Palette_?" PJ asked incredulously. It was, indeed, Palette Roller - technically PJ's older half-brother (he'd existed for longer), but he was stuck at twelve.

"That's me!" Palette pulled on some of the strings which had been previously tying him to the ceiling, then helped Goth up; he had also, apparently, been tied up, but the demigod had only just been released. 

"Oh my god," Casey muttered. " _More_ skeletons?"

"Hah, get used to it," Gradient snorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have Big Plans for this fanfic which started off as a boredom killer >:3


	3. Introductions and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of our main cast get introduced to each other, and they make some plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
> plot is begin

"Um... if you don't mind me asking, who are you two?" Photoshop asked Palette and Goth quietly. She was still sniffling, but she seemed a little happier.

"Oh, that's right, I haven't seen you around before! I'm Palette Roller, and this is Goth!" Palette smiled warmly, gesturing at the small skeleton beside him. Goth waved shyly.

Photoshop smiled back, then turned to PJ, Gradient and Casey. "What about you guys?"

Once everyone was introduced, talk turned to where they should go next. It was clear that they couldn't stay in the anti-void; too dangerous. However, going to Ink was out of the question. No one wanted to see that insane soulless being (he would probably forget about them in five minutes anyway). Everyone else's parents were probably too busy to take care of six children on their own (plus, even though they didn't really act or look their actual age, most of them were old enough to live on their own). So it was decided: they would find a house and live together.

It was Casey who proposed the idea of making it an open place; one where kids like them could come and stay, even for only a day if they wanted to.

Everyone agreed immediately, PJ adding "if there'd been a place like that when I was younger I would've gone straight there".

"Alright, I love this idea," Photoshop began, "but we need some rules." She pulled strings out of her eyes, but they quickly melted into paint and, from there, a challkboard. She wrote down the rules:

1: Everyone is welcome. We don't turn anyone away.  
2: No questions asked. If someone doesn't want to talk, they don't have to talk.  
3: If someone _does_ want to talk, we listen to the best of our ability. Even if they just want to vent.

As she finished writing, she held up the chalkboard for the others to see. "Sound good?" she asked. Everyone nodded. "Perfect." Her eyes shone with excitement. "Now all we need is somewhere to set this up."

Gradient spoke up, nodding. "Preferably, somewhere accessible from most AUs-"

"A pocket dimension, maybe?" Palette put in.

PJ clapped once and pointed at Palette. "Perfect. There are plenty of empty ones lying around and I'm sure we can make a fairly substantial house, with all our powers."

Gradient turned to face Casey. "Wait. Could you plan the house?" he asked. "You're the best strategist I know."

"I would be honored," Casey grinned, taking some blueprint paper and a pencil out of a small satchel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, making up some stuff about Casey but whatever. i hc him wanting to be an architect ok  
> If there are any ship kids you'd like to see making a cameo in the next few chapters, please let me know ^^


	4. Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Home for Lost SOULs is up and running!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my other girllllllllllll  
> strawbs ùwú

_Three weeks later_

Things had been going really well at the Home for Lost SOULs (that was the name they'd decided on). The particular pocket dimension they had picked had a convinient way of showing up where it was most needed - the sad thing was, it was needed a lot. Sometimes someone just needed to escape their house for a night. Others stayed for a while - often insisting on helping around the house, even though Photoshop and PJ said they could handle it . As per the rules, the six founders never asked what was happening to the people coming in.

But every day, there was someone new.

PJ once bitterly compared it to a puppy as a Christmas gift; fawned upon for a while, then discarded like a cheap toy.

The worst thing was that PJ was right.

But things were better in the Home for Lost SOULs - people listened to your troubles and they _understood_. That's what everyone said, at least - and Photoshop knew they were right. She'd experienced it herself, first with PJ and now with the other Losts.

That was the nickname for people who came here. Losts. Everyone seemed to like the name, or at least nobody minded it, so it stuck.

Photoshop had just finished tidying the hat stand when she heard a knock on the door. "Hello?" she called, opening it.

Standing in front of her was a scruffy skeleton girl, with a fluffy hood pulled up over her skull."Hi," the girl said awkardly.

"Hello! Would you like to come in?" Photoshop replied, smiling. The girl nodded, and Photoshop offered her hand. "I'm Photoshop. And you?"

The girl shook Photoshop's hand and shook it. "Strawberry. Nice to meet you."

Blueprint poked his head out from behind the door. "Palette got his head stuck in a bucket. Thought I'd let you know." And he disappeared.

Photoshop and Strawberry stood staring at each other for about five seconds before they both burst into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gæ


	5. xoxo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet PJ's boyfriend and Blueprint somehow gets himself stuck under a beanbag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> f r e s h

_Two weeks later_

The Home for Lost SOULs was becoming more of a village than a house. The original building was still there, but more buildings had sprouted up around it: coffee shops, libraries, other houses... the list went on. Someone had even made a park, and there was talk of a playground.

PJ couldn't help but be proud of the place; everyone had done so much with it, made it their own. He was slightly annoyed, though, by the fact that he hadn't seen his boyfriend in a month.

Of course, that's exactly when Fresh showed up.

"Hey there, Jammy!" he called out, grinning.

"FRESH!" PJ ran up and kissed the colorful skeleton. When they broke apart, he said, "Where were you, idiot?!"

"Chillax, Jammy. Lookin' for you, of course! Ya disappeared. I was worried," Fresh replied, smiling down at PJ.

PJ smiled back, then pulled Fresh into another kiss.

Palette, who'd been watching, stuck his tounge out. "Yuck."

Goth giggled. "Palette, we do stuff like that all the time."

Palette shook his head indignantly. " _We're_ not gross about it."

Casey snorted. "Uh-huh."

Palette smirked. "It's not as if you don't want to kiss someone. A very specific someone."

Casey didn't have an answer to that.

Gradient came around the corner, a tray of cookies in his hands. "I need to bring these to the coffee shop. Could you help me with them, Casey?"

"Uh. Yeah, okay," Casey stammered.

Palette and Goth snickered. Casey shot them a glare, then followed Gradient to the coffee shop.

Lux (nothing was wrong in her family; she just enjoyed helping out) poked her head out from the library, sighing. "Blueprint got stuck under a beanbag. Can I have some help getting him out?"

Palette held back a laugh. "Sure," he called back. "How'd he manage that one?"

Lux laughed. "How'd you manage to get your head stuck in a bucket for the third time this week?"

Palette snorted. "Okay, I get it. I can't judge."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we've finally met all of our main cast!  
> now to figure out what happens next


	6. Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error decides to visit his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :DDDDD

Error knew it was a little risky. He'd decided to come anyway.

He hadn't seen his daughter since she'd met her brothers, and he wanted to see how she was getting on, even if she probably didn't want to see him. He didn't even have to talk to her, just have a look around the place.

He'd heard of it - almost everyone had by this point. The Home for Lost SOULs. A safe place for anyone who needed it.

When Error walked through the portal, he couldn't help but gasp. It was beautiful.

Stars swirled in the sky above him, illuminating the simple but lovely buildings wrapping around the streets. To his right, lamps lit up a pathway through a park, and to his left, a fountain trickled, moonlight shining brightly on the water.

But in front of him stood the only building with lights still on: the original Home for Lost SOULs.

The door opened. Inside stood none other than Photoshop. The reason Error had come here. She stared disbelievingly for a few moments-

Then she tackled Error into a hug.

Photoshop was the only person in the multiverse that he let touch him. Perhaps it was a byproduct of having to hold her so often when she was a baby. It didn't matter, anyway. For a couple of seconds everything was back to normal - they still lived in the anti-void, Photoshop still didn't know about-

He was jerked back to reality when his daughter pulled away from the hug. "Mom," she said, with a huge smile. "You came to vist me?"

"Yeah. Uh, here, I got something for you and your brothers." Error took out three plush dolls, one of each sibling, and three chocolate bars.

Photoshop gasped as Error handed them to her. "Oh my stars, thank you, Mom! PJ and Gray are gonna love these!"

Error smiled. "I sure hope so. See ya, Photoshop." He waved, walking back through the portal.

Photoshop waved right back until the portal closed. Walking back to her room, she smiled to herself. _Mom still cares_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mom still cares :DDD  
> ABOUT YOU TOO, PJ AND GRADIENT.


	7. Gays and Dolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PJ has a bit of an existential crisis, while Gradient and Casey surprise each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a

The next morning, PJ woke up to find a little plushie version of himself, a bar of of chocolate, and a note on his nightstand. He picked up the note.

_Good morning, PJ!!!_   
_Mom came by last night to give this stuff to me (me and Gray got stuff too :D) so I thought I'd leave it here for you :3_   
_~ Photoshop_

Wait.

Error gave her these things? And they were for... _all_ of his children?

PJ sat back down on his bed. He needed a moment to process this.

A note fell out of the scarf of the little plushie. PJ picked it up.

_I'm sorry, PJ. For everything. I hope I can make it up to you._   
_\- Error_

Well, now PJ was just confused. He didn't want to think about this. He didn't want to let himself hope again that maybe, just maybe-

_Mom still cares._

He remembered Photoshop saying that to him once. It had all gotten a bit much for him, and he'd been crying for about ten minutes by that point, ranting about how he just wanted a normal family - and Photoshop came over and hugged him and said, "Mom still cares. I know it." And if he was honest? It was hard not to believe her.

But maybe that was just because he desperately wanted it to be true.

* * *

Gradient was having a similar experience.

He and Casey shared a room (apparently, when Casey was designing the place, he had wanted to "save space"), and Casey was just as mystified as to why Error would give Photoshop these things.

"Maybe he wants to make it up to ya?" he said, staring at the doll of Gradient.

"Maybe," Gradient replied, "but why now?"

Casey shrugged. "Could've only just realized how much of a jerk he's been."

They sat there for a moment in silence. Then Casey jumped as he felt Gradient's hand on his.

"Gray...?" He turned to the short skeleton beside him.

Gradient didn't say anything, only tightened his grip on Casey's hand.

 _This can't be happening. Oh my god._ Casey's heart was racing, he was sure Gradient could feel it, but Gradient didn't seem to notice, continuing to fidget with his hoodie.

"Casey..." Gradient turned to Casey, a lime green blush on his cheeks. "Uh..."

Casey could barely breathe, let alone talk. This _couldn't_ be happening, it had to be a dream-

And then Gradient was kissing him.

His eyes widened. _Oh my god oh my god oh my god._

Gradient pulled him closer, and all Casey could think was, _Well, this is not how I expected my first kiss to go._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gay  
> well I have officially kind of not really written a kiss scene. it's terrible.  
> I also ruined your OC Lorel sorry


	8. Dad, really? Right now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink walks into Gradient's room and Photoshop comforts PJ at the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ink really? right then? could've just waited a few minutes smh

When Ink decided to visit the Home for Lost SOULs, he was not expecting to walk in on one of his sons kissing a human.

When Gradient saw him standing awkwardly at the door, he pulled back quickly and said, in a much higher-pitched voice than usual, "Hi! Dad! What are you doing here?" The human's eyes widened at the word "Dad", before he turned away, blushing.

"...I came for a visit, but I seem to have interrupted something?" Ink replied, tugging on his scarf and smiling nervously. "Anyway, who's your- uh... I can't really call him your friend, I mean, you two were just-"

"YES THANKS DAD THAT'S ENOUGH," Gradient said loudly.

"'m Casey," the human muttered, almost too quiet for Ink to hear. The human - Casey - brushed some hair behind his ear.

"Oh! Well, it's nice to meet you, Casey." Ink smiled, writing something on his scarf. "I have to go see your siblings now, Gradient. See you!"

Ink left the room, and Gradient and Casey were left in an increasingly awkward situation.

"So. Uh. That... was nice? The kiss, I mean. Wait, you kissed me. OH MY GOD YOU _KISSED_ ME." Casey flopped backwards onto the bed. "This is the craziest and best day of my life."

Gradient couldn't help blushing at that. "Uh, r-really?" he stammered.

Casey looked at the small skeleton like he was crazy. "Of course. I've only been crushing on you for _ages_."

Gradient didn't have an answer to that. He hugged the plushie version of himself tight. "...Anyway, we should probably... get up..."

"Yeah, we should," Casey replied, nodding. He stood up and held out a hand to Gradient. "Come on."

* * *

Photoshop sat on a beanbag in the library, reading her favorite book; a human one, called Matilda. Strangely, the main character of the book, a young human, seemed able to use magic. Photoshop didn't really care, though. The book was still good.

PJ came through the door, apparently lost in thought. He glanced up. "Oh, hi, sis," he mumbled, turning his gaze back down to the doll he was holding.

"Hey, PJ. Something up?" Photoshop asked, putting down her book.

PJ sighed. "It's just..." He held up the doll. "Why would Error- Mom- give us these things? I thought he didn't care about us."

"Oh, PJ..." Photoshop hugged him. "Mom cares. I know he does."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp-  
> i'm not allowed on my computer tomorrow, so i might be a little slow with the next update


	9. But Nobody Came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error's sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, I just wanted to get this out-

Error was sick. _Really_ sick.

The news had spread across the multiverse like wildfire - Error had been found, in the anti-void, in a state similar to Falling Down. But Error _couldn't_ die. Everyone knew that. So what had happened to him was a mystery.

The Losts were some of the last people to find out, being fairly cut off from the rest of the multiverse. But when they _did_ find out... well.

His children didn't take it well.

Photoshop wouldn't stop pacing, asking for news every two minutes. Gradient tried to distract himself, taking on far more jobs than was healthy. And PJ just locked himself in his room.

The other Losts were getting worried about them by this point - it'd almost been four days and their behavior hadn't changed at all. Strawberry, Casey and Fresh all tried desperately to get them to stop, but no such luck.

* * *

Ink wasn't sure what to do with himself. A couple of days ago, he'd found Error Fallen Down. Or, well, that was the best way Ink knew to describe what had happened to the glitch.

Error had looked so... _peaceful_ , like he might've only been sleeping. The glitches that normally covered his body had finally relented.

And now here Ink was, sitting in front of his unconscious enemy. Hoping with every hint of a SOUL that he might have had left that Error would just _wake up_.

*But nobody came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *...


	10. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's really going to die, isn't he?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to say that there's a reason "Major Charcter Death" still isn't in the tags.

Error _couldn't_ die. He couldn't.

Ink just kept saying that to himself. Over and over, as if it might make Error magically wake up.

_*But nobody came._

Ink knew that Error was starting to dust. Ink didn't want to admit it to himself, but Error was _dying_.

Outcodes took longer than most monsters to dust, so Ink (who felt completely useless at the moment, Error was _dying_ and there was nothing he could do) decided to call his and Error's kids. They at least deserved to know what was happening. He dialled Photoshop's number, took a deep breath, and waited.

* * *

Photoshop said only two words when she finished the call with Ink. They were quiet, but spoken with enough power to her voice that everyone heard her.

"Mom's dying."

Everything went silent.

"Dad wants us to see him," she addressed her brothers, her voice even but cracking at the edges.

PJ couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, this couldn't fucking _be **happening**_ -

Gradient put a hand on PJ's shoulder and smiled sadly. "...Come on, PJ. Dad needs us right now."

"I know." PJ nodded, a lump in his throat. "Mom needs us too."

* * *

Ink was still sitting next to Error as the children arrived. Gradient couldn't resist clapping a hand over his mouth in horror when he saw Error slowly turning to dust.

"He's really going to die, isn't he?" PJ whispered.

"No."

They looked up to see Reaper, Death himself, standing above them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP


	11. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper stops Error's death, and there's a phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> getting very lazy with the summaries. I decided to do,,,, some floof,

Reaper floated down next to Error and looked up at the children and Ink, his eyes soft, even though his eyelights were hidden. "He won't die. It isn't his time, and you all need him." He waved a hand over Error, and the glitch stopped dusting entirely.

"If... if it's not his time, then why was he dusting?" PJ asked quietly.

Reaper scowled. "Because some shithead Alphys thought it'd be a good idea to make him Fall Down."

"What do you mean?" Gradient said nervously.

"She injected him with something that would have killed him." Reaper sighed. "If I hadn't been here..."

Photoshop breathed deeply, shaking. She'd come here fully expecting to see the person who'd raised her die. Instead, she'd met the god of fucking _Death_.

"I have to go," Reaper said softly. "While it may not be Error's time, it is someone else's. Farewell." He disappeared with a swish of his cloak.

Groaning, Error opened his eyes.

* * *

Strawberry paced the room, watching her phone. Photshop had promised to call her when they were coming back, and even though it had only been a few minutes, Strawberry was anxious to hear how her friend was doing.

The phone rang.

"Photoshop? How are you, is everything-"

Strawberry was cut off by Photoshop's quick answer. "Strawbs, he's alive!"

"What?! Okay, wait, I'm gonna put you on speakerphone." Strawberry fiddled around with her phone for a minute. "Okay, we can all hear you now."

Casey had also been anxiously waiting for news. "Gray, love, are you alright?" he asked worriedly. Apparently Photoshop had put them on speakerphone as well, because Gradient squeaked at the word "love".

He recovered quickly enough, though. "I-I'm fine, Casey. Thanks for asking."

"Am I missing something? Why'd he call you 'love', Gray?" PJ asked, a smile evident in his tone.

Gradient spluttered for a moment, before saying loudly, "Anyway, yes, Mom's alive."

"...how?" Strawberry was confused. When Ink had called Photoshop, he'd said that Error was already dusting.

"Well, Reaper kinda appeared and said 'it's not his time' and whooshed him back to life," Photoshop explained. "Mom's busy rebooting right now because he woke up with his head in Dad's lap."

They kept talking on the phone right up until the siblings arrived back, and then they talked for hours, about so many things that they all lost track. But there was laughter, and fun, and teasing, and the night was a blur, but they knew at least five of them pulled an all-nighter.

And it was messy and beautiful and they all realized, separately.

They had a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeeeeeeeee


	12. In Which Strawberry Finds Out The Reason For Her Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> look at the title  
> i have no braincells left for summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Strawberry has an Australian accent. Also, Photoshop has a British accent. That is all.

Photoshop loved the Home for Lost SOULs. It had grown so much - by now it was practically a mini city. There was a park and a playground, a couple of cafes, and even a doctor's office (technically, the people who ran it weren't doctors, but they were very good with healing magic). But it really did feel like a (very) big family.

There was even a little structure to it - somehow, Photoshop, Gradient and PJ had all become "mom", except to a couple of people (namely, Strawberry, Casey and Fresh). Although _they_ 'd all become "dad", which Palette insisted was more than a coincidence - which might have been true, seeing as he'd been the first person to call them that.

Photoshop wandered the streets, hugging the little doll of herself tight. Error had been working on dolls for the rest of the Losts for some time now (his kids had convinced him to stop destroying AUs, so he didn't have much else to do), but Photoshop still felt a little special about hers. She'd still been one of the first to get one. Then she bumped into Strawberry.

"Oh my stars! I'm sorry, oh my stars..." Strawberry stammered, in that adorable... what was it? Australian accent.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Photoshop assured her. _Stars, she's cute..._ Photoshop shook her head. _Stop that! She's your best friend!_

"Everything alright?" Strawberry asked concernedly.

"Yep. Anyway, did you end up calling your parents today?"

"Uh-huh. Dad says he sends his love. Mom says he has never even felt love. Dad says Mom means that he sends love too," Strawberry deadpanned.

"Pff-ha-ha!" Photoshop had inherited Ink's signature laugh. She giggled. "Your mom kinda sounds like a downer."

"He's Red from Underfell, what d'you expect?" Strawberry was trying to hold back her own laughter.

"Wait... Strawberry... I get your name now!" Photoshop jumped up and down a little. She was a bit giddy. "Blueberry and Red!"

"WAIT SO THAT'S WHY THEY NAMED ME STRAWBERRY."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a city now damn


	13. Only Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've been framed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and _not at all_ sweet.

Nightmare had heard about the Home for Lost SOULs. And he... had an idea.

They were only vunerable children, after all. And it would be easy to, perhaps, _blame_ them for something.

_All anyone would ever see of it were bodies and silhouettes._

Nightmare smiled to himself. Oh, this was going to be _fun_.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later that the news of the murders broke.

Gradient had been watching TV with Casey when the news suddenly interrupted the program.

A distressed-looking Mettaton popped up on screen. "Breaking news. Murders. Storyshift. _So many_. And... and according to video evidence... they were committed by the founders of the Home for Lost SOULs."

Gradient gasped as he saw his and his friend's silhouettes on the screen.

Mettaton continued. "Civilians are advised to report any and all sightings of these people. Please stay safe." The program switched back to normal and Gradient and Casey stared at each other in horror. They'd been framed.

And the multiverse was out for their blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to continue this in the next work in the series.


End file.
